User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Deadly Assassin Outfit page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Reception section on the Red Dead Redemption page Absolutely! I've created a section for it, feel free to go ahead and start it out. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 00:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Great question, the convention is to put a short summary in your own worlds of what the review had to say, or the score given. Sometimes after a good summary, to avoid being redundant, you would have to say something along the lines of"...PC Gamer and Game Informer awarded Red Dead Redemption similar honors as IGN..." or something similar. Personally, I know the reviews have been pretty stellar, but I'm avoiding them until I can get to make up my own decision! Feel free to ask me anything else if you have other questions -- 00:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Article Tone We aim for all articles to be use non-personal objective pronouns. Instead of "You", you would use "The player" or "Players", both of which are treated interchangable. Think of someone reading these articles who had never played a video game before, and how you would describe it to them. -- Tiktaalik 01:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh and about the Posse page protection; it would make things easier, but I don't want to prevent people from writing valid content. It's very easy for sysops to revert vandalism, so myself and the rest of the administrators are keeping a watch over pretty much everything. Re: Vandal Hey there, Thanks alot for reporting that vandal ! banned numerous tonight they keep coming when you least expect it it seems. cheers WugHD2.0(talk) 00:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) edit: Well were heavily understaffed, not too forget Admins are human too and want to play Redemption just as bad as everyone else, we might get some new admins soon. its basicaly 1 vs 1000 now at some times of the day. *Crosses fingers* You by chance don't have any Administrator experience on a wiki project? WugHD2.0(talk) 00:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Im leaving all the formalities behind if you don't mind, the overly polite templates and such. Do the other admins know about this? Are you interested in becoming one here? What is your role/speciality? Im sorry im really tired, thats why my writing is so 'summarized' just to say :P if you want it, write a Request for Adminship on my talk page and ill forward it to the other crats. cheers WugHD2.0(talk) 00:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice, as for the achievement part it only annoys me for all the Boosters that come here because of it. we dont have drama queens here, its { {blocked|time|signature} } , or in some cases a single warning. but i think youll do fine, ill repost it in the restricted acces forums. Btw im a huge zelda fan >.o WugHD2.0(talk) 00:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) can you please unblock me from zeldapediabrandon votaw 17:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Zelda Images For your information i did not get that image from "Zelda Wiki". I got it from spriters resource. I thought "Wow, the Zeldapedia could use this! their current image has its edges all chopy, I'm sure they will be thankful for it.". I loaded the image on Photoshop and removed link from the group image to make it so it was just him, and then uploaded it to the wiki. Again, I reiterate, i had no fucking clue it was on the Zelda wiki, i dont use the site because its managed by a bunch of fucking jerks, like you for instance. And since you didnt even bother to let me defend my self, I am having to contact you here. Ixbran (talk) 02:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC)